Tobi va a la escuela
by HINATA-KYUUBI-02
Summary: Que pasaria si tobi volviera a la academia? Asi es nuestro enmascarado vuelve a la academia con konahamaru, moegi,udon, etc pasen porfa!
1. Chapter 1

**hola!! espero que les guste el primer capitulo de tobi va a la escuela**

**Disclaimer:Naruto no es mio**

* * *

TOBI VA A LA ESCUELA

Capitulo 1: La noticia

Un día como cualquiera en la "akatsukicueva" Tobi como de costumbre, jugaba en su playstation.

SI, SI, A, B, B, ADELANTE, ABAJO, ARRIBA, ARRIBA, TECNICA SUPREMA. SI TOBI ES GANADOR Y BUEN CHICO.

Mientras tanto una sombra se aproximaba silenciosamente al enmascarado.

Tobi- el enmascarado dio un salto- estuve revisando y siento informarte que…- música tétrica de fondo- tendrás que regresar a la academia.

NOOOOOOO- respira-OOOOOO, PERO PAIN-SAMA TOBI ES MUY INTELIGENTOSO PARA REGRESAR A LA ACADEMIA.

Tobi cuanto es 2+2??- cuestiono Pein.

Eh…5 no, no…mmm… a ya se 89 – respondió el enmascarado.

Pein se golpea la frente y exclama:

Definitivamente mañana empiezas la academia.

Tobi comienza a llorar y patalear mientras que Pein lo lleva por el cuello de la capa a su cuarto.

* * *

En el cuarto de Tobi; este ya con su pijama de caramelos y su muñeco de Deidara, se acuesta en su cama y cae en un profundo sueño

El sol salía, los pájaros volaban, las flores se abrían, Zetsu se abría mientras que Tobi despertaba, salio de su cama y se vistió con su típica capa. Salio de su habitación y se encontró con Konan que curiosamente usaba un delantal.

-Tobi- le palmeaba la cabeza-baja el desayuno esta listo-le dedica una dulce sonrisa(N/A: Como puede haber una escalera en una cueva N/A2: la magia de los fics)

-Si Konan-san enseguida bajo-responde alegremente el enmascarado

Tobi llega a la cocina y ve que Deidara le preparaba su lonchera de Barney. Kisame le preparaba la mochila y los libros. Tobi se sentó y comenzó a desayunar.

ITADAKIMASU- exclamo antes de comer.

Cuando termino de comer Pein lo llevo hasta la academia en el akatsukimovil.

* * *

Espero q les alla gustado es mi primer fic dejen rewiew. Ahora van a tener q esperar hasta el prox cap jajajajaja


	2. La ridicula realidad

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por los reviews. A las personas que les gustaron muchas gracias y a las que no les gusto que espero que este les guste aunque no coincido en nada con lo malo que pusieron.

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo2: La ridícula realidad.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA- Tobi se tomo la cabeza con una mano y abrazo a su muñeco de Deidara. (N/a: como es posible que tengas un muñeco de Deidara. N/Tobi: Me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños, pero siempre hace TIC-TAC y cuando lo abrazo muy fuerte lesale humo. N/A: O.O)

Tobi miro el reloj que estaba a un lado de su cama y vio que eran las 6:30AM y decidió salir de su cama. (N/a: que raro porqueTobi entra a las 8AM. (N/Hidan: Es porque al que madruga Jashin- sama lo ayuda. N/A: Hidan no te metas en mis notas este no es tu fic. N/Hidan: Jashin-sama te castigara.)

Tobi baja la escalera, va a la cocina y encuentra…- música de terror- a Deidara con una mascara verde en el rostro, bata y pantuflas; y a Zetsu comiendo a Kisame. Tobi entra a la cocina gritando:

- TOBI ES BUEN CHICO. TOBI COME CEREAL. : )

Tobi va hacia la alacena y toma una caja de cereales con el nombre de " KONOHA O's" lo prepara y comienza a desayunar. Cuando termina se va saltando entre los árboles de rama en rama con Tarzán (N/A: Tarzán te equivocaste de fic XD)

CuandoTobi llega a las puertas de Konoha y recuerda lo que Pein le había ordenado:

FLASH BACK:

En la habitación de Tobi…

- Tobi, cuando estés en las afueras de Konoha de veras transformarte en un niño y cambiarte el nombre- ordeno Pein.

- Hai-respondió alegremente el enmascarado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Tobi comienza a ser sellos con las manos y una nube de humo lo cubre, cuando esta desaparece se vea Tobi versión chibi con la ropa que llevaba antes de ser akatsuki (vestía todo de negro y tenia una bufanda verde que llegaba hasta el piso.

- WIII, a la escuela- Tobi entra a la escuela y se acerca al puesto de vigilancia – Donde esta la escuela- pregunta sonrientemente. Caída estilo anime por parte de los guardias.

* * *

Muchas gracias a: Diosas de un ayer, Kamicute94, Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki, XxDark-SakuraxX y a Mey la poderosa. Tobi les manda un beso. grax besitos


End file.
